A night of endless dreaming
by sesshomarurules01862
Summary: "i don't want to sleep!" Teito told his best friend Hakuren as he was getting ready for bed. this is a shonen ai main pairing Frau/Teito.
1. Chapter 2

A night of endless dreaming. An 07 Ghost fanfiction.

By: Leann Cowan

Chapter 2

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dreams, and words that are only in italics are what they are thinking.

Hakuren nodded and ran back to the room where his friend was sleeping. When he arrived Teito's, condition was worse than before he had left. The younger man's face had gone blue, and his hands were desperately trying to pull something that he thought was around his neck, but there wasn't anything around the young man's neck that Hakuren could see.

_**They were catching up to him. Teito continued to run. He ran and ran, finally he couldn't move anymore from lack of energy. Teito knew that this wasn't going to be good at all. He was right of course it was going to be downright awful. Ayanami and all the black hawks were there. Then he felt pain, he didn't know which one of them had kicked him but he was certain that some of his ribs were broken. Then Ayanami picked him up by his neck and began to strangle him.**_

Hakuren no longer cared if he made any noise his friend was over there being strangled by someone or something in his night mare and it was physically hurting him. Hakuren ran over to Teito. His eyes were closed confirming what the older man had thought, he was still asleep.

"_Great I'll have to try and restrain him until the others come,_" Hakuren thought.

When Frau went to get his friends, he wasn't surprised to see the two of them standing at the top of the stairs.

"We heard everything." Castor told Frau when he was about to explain why they were all woken up at this ungodly hour of the night.

"I see," Frau said with a sigh of relief when he heard that.

"Don't go sighing at this point," Labrador told him. "I don't have time to explain what I just said," the light purple haired man told the two as he ran down the stairs. The other to followed him.

"FRAU!" Hakuren yelled at the top of his voice. He was almost hysterical, because he didn't know what to do. He had managed to pin Teito's hands without much trouble but that didn't do much for the young man because he still couldn't breathe. Frau heard Hakuren's dispirit call for help, and that only mad him run faster. When he finally reached the room, he didn't like what he saw. Teito was now on the floor; if he had fallen off the bed of was dragged off it by Hakuren, he didn't care. He only cared about the young man that was now lying on the floor. He ran over to Teito and knelt next to him. Frau felt around the boy's neck looking for the thing that was choking his young love.

It wasn't a secret that Frau was in love with Teito. It was very easy to tell if you knew the pare as well as their friends knew them. Otherwise it was very hard to see.

Frau told Castor to come and join him on the floor, and to take over from Hakuren who was holding Teito's hands on the ground, so that they wouldn't get hit. Castor did as his friend asked.

Looking at Hakuren, Frau asked Labrador, "Why don't you go and take Hakuren to one of the greenhouses so that he can have a chance to calm down."

"I think that's a great idea," said Labrador, as he grabbed his young friend by the hand and directed him to walk with him out of the bedroom.

"So, what are you going to do?" Castor asked as he looked down at Teito who was still blue in the face.

"Isn't it obvious… I'm going to have to use my power as one of the 07 ghosts' that guards this church, so that I can find out who is doing this to him." Frau answered.


	2. Chapter 3

A night of endless dreaming. An 07 Ghost fanfiction.

By: Leann Cowan

Chapter 3

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dreams, and words that are only in italics are what they are thinking.

"Isn't it obvious… I'm going to have to use my power as one of the 07 ghosts' that guards this church, so that I can find out who is doing this to him." Frau answered as he closed his eyes and put one hand on the young man's chest while he put his head on the young man's head so that he could see what Teito saw, and what he saw was alarming to say the least. _For some unknown reason, Frau was in his dream,_ Teito thought. He could barely see him because his vision was going black around the edges.

"_Frau…please…help…me," the young man said, reaching out his hand and then it slowly fell back to his side as he passed out._

_Frau heard Teito's plea for help. That made him angry. He had never once heard the young man ask for help let, alone plead for it. He next brought his attention to the man that was holding his cute, and sometimes annoying lover. He had never seen this man face to face, but he had heard about him from Teito. This hade to be Ayanami, the man that was responsible for everything that had happened to Teito. Ayanami was ruthless, Frau had heard about how ruthless he was from Teito. But hearing about it and seeing it were two different things. Frau grabbed his preferred weapon the scythe and ran at Ayanami._

_Ayanami wasn't surprised at all when Frau ran at him, all he did was drop Teito on the ground and kicked him hard in the side. This kick was harder than any of the ones that he had previously received from the others. Frau could see that just by looking at Teito that he was seriously injured. Frau wanted to hurt the other man as badly as he had hurt his one and only, but there wasn't any time for that he needed to get Teito to the infirmary as quickly as possible, before it's too late._


	3. Chapter 4

A night of endless dreaming. An 07 Ghost fanfiction.

By: Leann Cowan

Chapter 4

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dreams, and words that are only in italics are what they are thinking.

Frau wanted to hurt the other man as badly as he had hurt his one and only, but there wasn't any time for that. He needed to get Teito to the infirmary as quickly as possible, before it was too late.

When Teito was kicked, he left a red streak on the ground as he had slide across to stop at Frau's feet.

"Don't you ever hurt this young man again, or next time it will be you that is left hurting," Frau yelled at Ayanami.

"Okay time to go," Frau said to Teito even though he knew that the young man couldn't hear him.

When Frau came back to himself, he looked down at Teito and was glad to see that his face wasn't blue. But Frau was alarmed to find it paler then it normally was.

This was because there was a pool of red that was spreading outwards at an alarming speed from where Ayanami had kicked Teito.

"this isn't good." Castor said as he pressed the blanket to the spot where the younger male was bleeding. Teito groaned in protest at the pressure that was being applied to his side as well as to his broken ribs.

"At least we know that he's alive," Frau said grimly as he looked for something that they could put Teito on so that they could carry him without making his condition worse.

Meanwhile, in one of the many greenhouses throughout the church.

Labrador asked Hakuren. "Have you calmed down now"

"I think that I am quite calm now," he told Labrador with a smile on his face.

**Back to Teito**

Finally, they found something that they could use to move Teito. It was a long straight bored. They carefully moved Teito onto the bored trying not to jostle him as they cared him to the infirmary. When they got there they gently moved Teito onto one of the many beds so that they could see how bad he was hurt. But to do that they had to wait for Labrador.

**Back to Labrador**

Labrador took off at a run. Hakuren was surprised for a minute because he had never seen the healer run before.

"Why are we running?" Hakuren asked out of breath.

"It's Teito, we have to get to the infirmary," Labrador replied a little out of breath himself.

The younger man didn't reply. When the two of them got their they hurried over to where the other two bishops were standing around one of the beds. When they arrived at the bed they were both stunned by what they saw.

Labrador being a doctor of sorts recovered first and tool control of the situation. "OKAY," he said.

"Frau I need you to go and get the band-aids;"

"Castor I need you and Hakuren to go and get me these plants," he told the two as he handed them the piece of paper that he had just been righting the names of the plants that he would be needing.

Castor gently took Hakuren by the arm and turning him around they started walking out of the room.

"Don't worry about Teito, Labrador is the best out of all the doctors in the 7th district, if anyone can help him it would have to be Labrador." Castor told Hakuren trying to reassure him.


	4. Chapter 5

A night of endless dreaming. An 07 Ghost fanfiction.

By: Leann Cowan

Chapter 5

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dreams, and words that are only in italics are what they are thinking.

"Don't worry about Teito, Labrador is the best out of all the doctors in the 7th district, if anyone can help him it would have to be Labrador." Castor told Hakuren trying to reassure him.

"I know," Hakuren replied feeling a little reassured knowing that Labrador was going to tend to his friend.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary Frau had gotten the bandages and returned to Labrador to see what else he might need help with.

"Frau, can you gently get Teito into a sitting position. No matter what he does it's important to keep him upright. Since its going to be extremely painful for him, since a lot if not all of his ribs are broken." Labrador told Frau.

"Crap I almost forgot we're going to have to change places, so that I can take care of his injuries as well as to stop the bleeding," he told the younger man.

"Okay I'm ready," Frau said.

"So am I," agreed Labrador.

"Remember gently help him set up," Labrador said as Frau sat Teito upright.

It wasn't very hard to keep Teito up right since he was unconscious at the time.

Labrador took a pair of scissors and started to cut away at the younger man's pajama top and pulled the entire article of clothing off in the end since it was altogether in the way of him healing Teito.

The sight that greeted Castor and Hakuren's eyes was not pleasant to say the least. The wound that they had managed to mind, but just barely.

"Hakuren can you please do me a favor and stay here, I don't want you to see Teito in like this, I'm sure that he would agree if he could talk now." Castor said to Hakuren hoping that the other man would understand what he was asking and not think that he was telling him that he would just be in the way in a nicer way instead of telling outright.

"I promise that you can come and see him when we are done fixing his ribs." Labrador told him.

"Okay; I'll just sit out her in the hallway," Hakuren told the three bishops.

"Think you." Castor told Hakuren.

"Now I need those plants that the I asked the two of you to get for me, they should help the healing prosses go faster." Labrador told Castor.

"They are right here," Castor said as he handed the plants over to Labrador.

"Castor when I place the plants on Teito's wound I need you to get me the band-aids so that I can wrap Teito's ribs." Labrador told Castor.

After Labrador did that he started to take care of Teito's other less serious injures that the young man had ended up collecting during his ordeal against Ayanami.

As promised Labrador went to call Hakuren back in to the infirmary when they were all done with Teito.

"You can come and see him now," Labrador told Hakuren with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 6

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 6

Hazy it was the best way to describe the conditions that his thoughts were in at the time. He listened to his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. Teito knew that he wasn't in the room that he shared with hakuren. This room was much bigger than that of his shared room. Curiously he moved one foot then the other. It didn't hurt, so he moved his legs, still no pain. He moved one hand, it still moved without pain; when he tried to move the other one; it moved slightly, but their was something heavy on top his other hand. That puzzled him, but he continued to see if he was hurt anywhere. He moved his arms, still no pain.

That's odd, he thought; because I know that I was hurt pretty badly. He tried site up. That was the worst thing that he could have done.

When Teito sat up it did two things. The first thing that it did was make him keel over in pain. The second was that it woke up the person that was sleeping in the chair next to him that was holding his hand. Without him realizing it he had pulled his hand away so that he could press his hand to the spot where he was now bleeding. After sitting up he fainted once again still sitting up.

Frau was holding Teito's hand one minute and know he wasn't; he wondered why that was. Sleepily he opened he opened his eye's. The first thing that he saw surprised him greatly. He saw that Teito was sitting up. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that because of the wound that he had received from Ayanami. Labrador had told him that the boy wasn't going to be able to sit up, that worried him. On closer inspection he found that the boy had fainted while he was sitting up, and that he was bleeding because of it.

"Damn brat you can be so stopped sometimes." Frau said.

"Labrador, can you come, I need your help with this damn brat," Frau called.

"What has Teito done when he's passed out," Labrador called back.

"That's what I mean he wasn't a minute ago when I was asleep," Frau responded.

"What do you mean?" Labrador asked.

"I mean that he's kind of bent over and I don't know what the best thing to do is in this situation, that's why I need your help." Frau answered.

"Okay, I'm coming, don't move him," Labrador said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Frau said rolling his eyes.

When Labrador came in the was surprised to see teito setting up even though he was already told by Frau.

"That's not good," he said when he walked over pointing to the boys side.

"I know that's another reason why I didn't move him," Frau said; "we would probable of had to sit him back up again any way," Frau told Labrador.

"You're right we would of had to; because we need to change his bandages," Labrador agreed.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 7

"You're right we would of had to; because we need to change his bandages," Labrador agreed.

After they changed his bandages they laid him back down.

Teito could vaguely hear people talking; but he couldn't determine what they were saying. It was all very fuzzy to him. The last thing that he remembered was seeing Frau in his dream and a sharp pain, then after that it was all black. Teito slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again, because it was so bright in the room.

"This is definitely not my room," Teito said, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Unknown to teito their was someone sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hakuren, Castor, Labrador, come quick I think that Teito said something," Frau said excitedly.

"Who's there?" Teito asked again his voice still hoarse.

That surprised Frau because he was sure that Teito would know who he was by his voice.

"It's me Frau," the blond man said with a frown in his face.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't sure since I can't see you," Teito said

"And why's that," Frau asked.

"It's because it's so damn bright in here," Teito responded annoyed.

"It's pretty obvious," Hakuren said as he walked over to the windows to close the curtains.

"You would also have trouble seeing if you haven't opened your eye's in five weeks," Labrador told him gently as he walked over to the bed with Castor, and Hakuren, after he helped to close the curtains.

"Can you please try to open your eye's," Labrador asked.

"Yes," Teito repled.

Right after Teito answered he opened his green eye's for the first time in five weeks. To Frau they were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

"Your so cute!" Frau said with a big smile in his face.

All that Teito did in response to that was to blush.

"That just makes me want to kiss you," Frau teased Teito.

"Not right now you won't," Teito said.

"Just because you said that, I think that i'm going to have to now," Frau said, as he gave Teito a big kiss on the check.

Teito could feel his face getting hot with embarrassment.

"That's enough," Castor said as he pulled Frau away from Teito by the collar of his shirt.

"Really, you would think that you were a kid, looking at the way you act," Castor said slightly annoyed.

"I don't care, all that I want is to hug him and never let go," was his overly enthusiastic response.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 8

"I don't care, all that I want to do is hug him and never let go," was his enthusiastic response.

"You would be the only one that would say something like that, and then go and do it," Teito replied with a slight smile. That surprised everyone, because he hardly ever smiled.

"Do you know how cute you are when you do that!?" They all asked him at once, which made Teito turn red again.

"Do you think that I can get up and walk around today?" Teito asked Labrador a few days later.

"I don't see why there would be a problem with you walking around," he told the boy.

"I'm just going to go and get Frau, he said that he wanted to be here when you would try to start walking around," Labrador said as he left the room.

"Okay," Teito said as he saw Labrador exiting the room.

"Frau," Labrador called out to the younger man.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Teito wanted to try to walk today, and you told me to let you know, because you wanted to be there to help me," Labrador said.

"Then lets go be for that damn brat tries to, without any help," Frau said as he ran to where Teito was. When the two of them got there they were happy to see that teito was still in his bed.

"Are you going to help me or; or are you just going to stand there?" Teito asked.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Frau asked.

"Yes I am, now can you help me to stand up?" he asked again.

Once he was standing he was mentally hit with a stabbing pain to his head. He took a couple a steeps, then he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Labrador asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ya i'm fine," Teito answered.

Teito knew that he most certainly was not okay. His vision was switching between normal and black.

"Are you really sure that you are okay?" this time Frau was the one to ask this time, and he was standing in front of him.

He was swaying, and he knew it.

"I already told you that i'm okay," he said.

The strong pain in his head was getting worse. Without realizing it he had fallen to his knees, both of his hands were holding his head.

When Labrador had asked if Teito was okay, Frau knew that there was something wrong with his cutie. Even though Teito was telling them that he was okay, they knew that he wasn't okay, after all he was an awful liar, and that he was in great pain.

When he had started to sway they were certain that their was something wrong. It became even more clear to them once he had fallen to his knees holding his head.

"It hurt so much; and he couldn't figure out why his head was hurting so much," it made no sense. He knew that he hadn't hit his head on anything. So why was it hurting so much?

Was it Ayanami's doing, Teito thought worried at the idea. He couldn't see anything anymore except for black. He felt someone pick him up, and instinctively he punched the person. The person dropped him in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting to be hit. The person that was holding him must have been tall because when when he hit the ground it hurt. He felt some of his newly healed ribs crack and break in response to him being dropped from so high up.

Once Teito hit the ground he curled up on his side in hopes of being left alone.

Frau was so surprised when Teito had punched him, that he dropped him, it was the last thing that he and Labrador had expected from the boy. They were both certain that he was unconscious when Frau had gone to pick him up so that he could be placed in his bed.

He was breathing hard, and his vision was slowly coming back, but it was still fuzzy.


	8. Chapter 9

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 9

He saw someone walk over to him and he knelt down in front of him.

"No...don't come...near me...I might hurt...you again," he said gasping for air.

"Hush," the other man said in the gentle voice that he only used for him, when he didn't know what to do.

"No matter what you do to me, I promise that it won't hurt me," he said as he touched the boy on the arm.

"Then...you should...when...you dropped...me…. my ribs...I think...some… of them are….broken..." Teito told Frau as he gasped for air.

He winced in pain as Frau tried to get him to straighten out from his curled up position.

"Please...don't make...me move...from...this position..." he pleaded with Frau.

"Labrador, I need your help," Frau called.

"He said that some of his ribs are broken from when I dropped him," Frau told Labrador with a guiltily look on his face.

"I've tried to get him to straighten out, but he just won't," Frau told him as he walked over to kneel on the floor next to Frau and Teito.

"This is going to hurt a lot," Labrador told Teito as he held his legs, Frau can you please hold his arms for me?" he asked.

"I guess," he replied.

"Teito, this is what we are going to do, we are going to turn you on your back so that we can make you lay straight on the ground; so that we can see how bad you are hurt," Labrador told him.

"One thing that you must do is not pass out, you have to stay with us no matter how much it hurts, do you understand what i'm saying?" Labrador asked.

"I...think...so..." he replied.

It was getting harder for him to breath.

"I think that his breathing is fading!?" Frau said desperately as he looked at Teito.


	9. Chapter 10

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 10

"That's...why...I didn't...want to be move...I...think...their might...be...something...something punktured," Teito said.

He stopped talking so that he could gasp for air.

"There's...a...good...chance...of it...being...one of… my….lungs…," Teito said.

"Then we need to move with speed," Labrador said.

"Frau I need you to put him on the bed, so that I can operate on him,"Labrador said sharply.

"After that I need you to go and get Castor for me; and I don't care if he's in the middle of services, you need to get him hear no matter what!" Labrador told him.

Frau found Castor in the library.

"I need you to come with me now!" Frau said as he grabbed Castor by the collar of his robes and dragged him to where Labrador was.

Frau was glad to see that Teito was wearing an oxygen mask and was still breathing, even though it was just barely.

It was 24 hours later when Labrador and Castor were finally done.

When the two came out of the room they found Hakuren and Frau waiting in the hallway.

"So?" was all that Hakuren said.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine," Castor said to the two.

"He isn't awake at the moment but you two can go and see him," Labrador said with a smile.

"Thank you," they said as they walked into the room.

They found two chairs waiting for them on either side of Teito's bed. They both sat down and took one of Teito's hand's; one by his best friend, and the other by the person that he loved.

Under the oxygen they saw him smile.

Teito smiled, even though he couldn't see the two people that were holding his hand's, he already knew who they were.

The one that was holding his right hand, had very big hands. The hands where ruffe, used to fighting, but they were also used to protect the people that he cared about. Teito loved those hands very much, they were the hands that had saved him from Ayanami and the military when he was running away.

The one that was holding his left were hands that were very gentle. These hands hands never hurt anyone or anything, they were slightly bigger than his, he also owed this person so much, he helped him in the night when he wasn't able to wake up from those damn nightmares that he got. He had a feeling that he would of lost it a long time ago if this person hadn't been there for him.

Just knowing that they were there waiting for him to wake up gave him a very reassuring feeling.

The first thing that Teito saw was a white ceiling. There was something over his mouth. What is this thing that's over my mouth, Teito thought. He looked to his right, he saw a mass of light blond hair, when he looked to his left he saw a mass of golden blond hair. Teito suddenly coughed.

Frau was the first one to realise that Teito was awake, right after Frau realized it Hakuren did as well.

Teito suddenly coughed, he couldn't stop himself from coughing, that made him panic which just made it worse, plus he still had that stupid mask on his face, he reached up to take it off but was stopped by someone who had grabbed his hand.

"Hakuren can you go and get Labrador and Castor," Frau asked.

"Of course," Hakuren said.

Teito was doubled up by all the coughing that he was doing.

"It's going to be okay," a gentle familiar voice said to him.

"You just need to calm down, a bit," Frau said.

The only response that Teito could give was a shake of his head.

"I know that you can do it," he told Teito.

Again all that he could do was to shake his head, in response.

He wasn't getting the oxygen that he needed, only if he could take this dumb mask off he was sure that if it was off, that he could get enough air. Teito thought.

Convinced that this was what needed to be done he reached up with his other hand, the one that was not being held by Frau, and almost managed to get it off, but Frau was keeping his eyes on him and before he could reach up to try and get it off with his other hand, but befor Teito could reach up to the mask to try and remove it, Frau caught his other hand and held it. The grip on his wrist wasn't tight, but he got the point and dropped his hand even though the man was still holding them.

Didn't they get it? it was alright for them to tell him to calm down but, they aren't the one that can't stop coughing. Teito thought.

He knew this taste it was metallic and made him nauseous, but he couldn't help it. It just came out of knower and for no reason, or that's what he thought.

Frau saw the moment when the oxygen mask turned red and he knew that something was wrong. Something important that Labrador and Castor hadn't told him and Hakuren.


	10. Chapter 11

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 11

Frau saw the moment when the oxygen mask turned red and he knew that something was wrong. Something important that Labrador and Castor hadn't told him and Hakuren.

Labrador had entered the room the moment when Teito had coughed up blood. He ran over to the boy. When he got to the bed he took the mask off the boy's face.

"What's wrong with him!?" Frau asked the other man.

"I wasn't sure if this was going to happen or not, so I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about something that might have or might not have ended up happening to him, but I guess that I have to tell you know, because I was wrong," Labrador told Frau and Hakuren.

"But before I explain I need to get him the medicine that I made just in case this happened," he said as he walked over to the cabinet to get the medicine that he had made.

"You know that his lung had been punctured by one of his ribs?" Labrador asked them.

"Yes we know," Frau and Hakuren said.

"It's a side effect from that,"Labrador said.

"I did the best that I could so that this wouldn't happen," Labrador said.

"So what exactly is the problem with him Lab," Frau asked gently, knowing that he was upset.

"It means that even though he may not have a punctured lung anymore, but he's still going to be really really sick but he might get better, and also he'll sometimes have an attack like the one that just happened," Labrador said.

"Oh," Frau and Hakuren said.

"Is he going to be able to do the things that he was able to do before this?" Hakuren asked afraid of the answer.

"If you mean, will he be able to walk, run, fight, and continue to train as a bishop, then no and yes." Labrador said.

"What do you mean by no and yes?" Frau asked.

"Will he be able to walk, and run, yes of course he will be able to walk, but he won't be able to run as fast as he used to be able to. And as far as fighting and continuing his training to become a bishop, Labrador paused, I'm afraid that he must refrain from doing those two things for his own health, because as soon as he's able to leave the infirmary he's going to need help with a lot of things that he's used to doing by himself." Labrador told them.

As soon as Teito had taken the medicine that Labrador had given him, his coughing started to subside. Finally he laid back on his pillows and opined his eye's once again. He knew everyone that was there; Frau, Hakuren, Labrador, and Castor.

"Thank you..." Teito told them all.

It was hard to talk, but he was about to find out that a lot of things were going to be hard, along with things that he wouldn't be able to do at all.

"Frau, Hakuren, I need to ask you two; to do a favor for me and Labrador," Castor told them.

"What is it," Hakuren asked.

"I need the two of you to stay with him no matter what," Castor said to them.

"Of course we will, I'm not going to let him out of my sight," Frau said.

"That's right," Hakuren agred.

It was three weeks later when labrador said that Teito was well enough to leave the infirmary. It was the first time that Teito stood up and walked since he last tried. He was happy to find that his head didn't hurt at all.

"It doesn't hurt," Teito said with a smile at the two people that were going to be staying with him.

When Teito first heard that Hakuren and Frau were going to be living with him in a house, and that he wasn't going to be going back to his room. He decided that trying to get them to change their minds wasn't going to work. So he just had to get used to it.

He did end up getting used to it, they were a lot of help. He soon realized that he wouldn't be able to get much done without the two of them.

It was about four weeks later when Teito had another attack. He was trying to get a book from the bookcase in the library that was in their house that he had put away the other day and he knew that he was able to reach it because he had gotten it down the other day.


	11. Chapter 12

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 12

It came out of nowhere and it hit him hard. Teito fell to his knees, and blood was going everywhere because he was coughing. Hakuren was the one that was in the library with him, he was at the other end of the row of shelves when he saw Teito fall.

Curse it all, why did it have to happen when Frau was out getting things for diner, Hakuren thought.

He managed to pick Teito up, even though he was much lighter than Hakuren was, it didn't help that Teito was coughing.

Hakuren made it up the stairs to Teito's room, he placed his friend on his bed and went to the bathroom cupboard and opened it. He managed to find the boy's medicine, though it wasn't very hard see as it was the only medicine bottle that was in there.

He filled a cup with water and put the right amount of medicine into the cup, he walked back to his friend who was still coughing in his bed.

Hakuren pressed the cup to his friend's bloody lips, encouraging him to sip the liquid slowly from the cup.

After Teito finished it he covered his mouth as he gave one last cough, before he passed out.

"At least I can give him his medicine so that he can stop coughing," Hakuren said to no one in particular.

When Frau got home he knew that something had happened.

"Hakuren, Teito, what happened while I was away," Frau called.

Hakuren came running out of Teito's room.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you please keep your voice down," Hakuren hissed at him.

"Oh, sorry," Frau said.

"Wait, why are we keeping our voices down," Frau asked Hakuren.

"Because Teito had another attack," Hakuren told the older man.

Frau dropped everything and ran up the stairs to Teito's room.

When he got to the room he found Teito standing in the doorway to his room, he almost knocked the shorter of them over when he arrived at the room.

"Are you okay," Frau asked as he steadied Teito as he almost fell over onto the floor. There was still blood on his face.

"I think so," Teito answered.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Frau said as he walked the boy to the bathroom, he got a washcloth wet and started to clean Teito's face.

It only took a minute for Frau to clean Teito's face. After he was done, he kissed Teito on his mouth and then after a second he pulled away and smiled at him. Teito smiled back at him, after that he got up and took a couple steps to the doorway of the bathroom and then suddenly stopped, he turned to face Frau, retched his hand out to the older man as if wanting him to take it, and then he turned back and started to violently cough.

Frau hurried over to Teito, by the time he reached him, he was already on the floor coughing up blood again. According to Hakuren he had already had one attack today, and know this would be the second time in one day. Making that two attacks in total not counting the one that he had when he had woken up in the infirmary.

Frau turned around and got the medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom grabbed a cup and filled it with water and put the medicine in it. Then he walked to the bedside table placed the cup on it and hurried back to where Teito was still coughing up blood.

"Up we come,"Frau told Teito as he picked him up off the floor of the bathroom and cared him to his bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Frau asked.

" What is it," Teito asked.

"Why were you standing in the doorway of your room when I got home?" Frau asked.

"Because I wanted to say welcome back," Teito told the older man.

"That's very kind of you," Frau said.

"Now that you're done asking questions, I have one to ask you." Teito said

"Okay, ask away," Frau answered

In response to that Teito smiled, before he went into another coughing fit.

"Don't push yourself so much," Frau said with a small frown on his face.

"I know I will try not to, over do it," Teito said.

"Then the question that I want to ask you is, can you stay here with me, just in case I have another attack?" Teito asked Frau.

"Of course I will, I'll always be here." Frau said with a smile.

"Now you need to take your medicine," Frau said.

"I know, but first can you please let Hakuren know." Teito asked.

"You see has been looking after me, and I know that he's tired even though he tries to hide it, I can tell." Teito said.

"Okay i'll go and tell him but you have to take your medicine when I get back," Frau said.

"Okay I will," Teito said.

"Hakuren," Frau called out to his other friend.

"Oh hi." Hakuren said to the other man.

"Teito wanted me to tell you that i'm going to be watching over him tonight, so that you can get some rest." Frau said.

"Tell him thanks for me, I have really been sleepy lately." Hakuren said.

"I will let him know that," Frau said.

When Frau got back to the room he had Teito take his medicine.


	12. Chapter 13

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

chapter 13

"I will let him know that," Frau said.

When frau got back to the room he had Teito take his medicine.

"I'm just going to be over here," Frau said as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"Think you for staying here with me," Teito told Frau as he slowly fell asleep.

"I'm always going to be here with you no matter what," Frau said again.

"Think you," Teito said again this time with a smile on his face.

Frau smiled at the person that he loved more than anything else in the world. It was the first time since he ran away from the military that he didn't have nightmares. It was a strange feeling, being able to sleep without being scared of what he might see.

Teito was sleeping, he had a small smile on his face, this just made him cuter than ever, Frau thought to himself as he kissed Teito on the head.

The time was 12:59, when Frau realised Teito wasn't next to him. Suddenly he heard coughing from the middle of the room. He shot up and ran to the boy who wasn't even kneeling, but was instead laying on the floor fiercely coughing.

MINUTES BEFOR

Teito knew this feeling, it was the feeling he got when he was about to have an attack. So not wanting to wake up Frau, he got up to go to the bathroom, so that he could get his medicine, but he only got halfway there when the attack happened. This one was worse.

Was it because the medicine wasn't working, thogut Teito.

That must be why, he thought as fell to the ground because he was now doubled up coughing and couldn't stay standing up any longer.

PRESENT TIME

Frau ran over to Teito, and seeing his condition picked him up and started to walk to the door.

"You need to see Labrador now!" Frau told him.

"I'm fine really, you don't need to worry about this, it really isn't that bad," Teito tried to convince Frau. Even as he tried to convince the older man through bouts of coughing that just kept getting worse, as he was running out of the house to get him to Labrador fast as possible.

"It is quite obvious that you aren't okay, seeing as you are coughing up blood for the third time today," Frau told the stubborn boy as they entered the infirmary.

"I'm going to put you on one of the beds, i'm also going to prop you up so that you aren't laying down," Frau said.

"Labrador!" Frau called out even though he knew that Labrador was already in the room.

"I'm coming," he called back to Frau.

"I don't think that the medicine you gave Teito is working," Frau told his friend as he hurried over to where Teito was sitting up in the bed that Frau put him in, still coughing.

"No! I already told you that i'm fine," Teito said anger in his voice. Immediately after that he was doubled up coughing.

"I will have to agree with you on that fact Frau it is plain to see that he's not okay at all," Labrador said.

"Is this the first attack that he's had since he woke up?" Labrador asked.

"No, this one will be the third one that he has had today," Frau said with a frown.

"Oh my!, Good thing that I have different types of medicine that I can give him." Labrador told Frau, as he walked over to the cabinet to get another bottle out to give to Frau.

"Watch me carefully now, because this is how you are going to give it to him."Labrador said

"Like the other one that I gave you, you put it in water, but the water must be medium worm for this to work." Labrador instructed him.

"Dose this one make him sleepy?" Frau asked.

"No it doesn't, it will help him get stronger." I also advise that you make him walk outside so that he can get fresh air. Oh and one last thing, you must give this to him twice a day, once in the morning and once at told him.

"Okay," Frau said

"Here I think that you should be the one to give him this sense you watched me, please explain to Hakuren that you must be the one to give this to Teito," Labrador told the younger man with a smile.

"Here you go Teito," Frau said as he pressed the cup to Teito's lips, "you must drink all of it," Frau told him.

"Okay," Teito said after he coughed one last time before he drank the medicine.

He stopped coughing at once. He looked at Labrador and said thank you. He stood up took one steep and fainted from the after affect of the all the attacks that he had gone through that day with very little rest in between them. Before his head hit the ground Frau had caught him and picked him up. He turned around and gratefully thanked this friend for everything that he had done for the two of them.

"It was nothing, you know that I like helping others," Labrador said in response to what Frau had said.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking

I don't own 07 ghost.

Chapter 14

"It was nothing, you know that I like helping others," Labrador said in response to what Frau had said.

"I know that you do, but I can't thank you enough for what you have done for him," Frau told the older man.

It was midday when Teito woke up to find himself in his room again.

"I'm glad that you're awake," Hakuren said.

"I know what you are going to ask me, it's the next day. You were asleep for the rest of last night, and for most of this morning," Hakuren said.

"I'll go and get Frau so that he can give you your medicine," Hakuren said as he left the room.

"Here you go," Frau said as he gave Teito his medicine.

"Thanks," Teito said as as he took it.

"Now guess what were going to make you do?" Frau said to the boy

"I don't know," Teito replied.

"We are going to have you walk around outside to day," Frau said.

"I don't know if that a good idea," was Teito's reply.

"Sorry, but it's the doctor's order." Frau told him.

As Frau and Hakuren went to help Teito to stand up, he started coughing. thankfully it wasn't serious.

as soon as he was standing he covered his mouth as he began to cough. this time it was shorter, but there was still some blood on his hand, hurriedly he wiped his hands on his pants, he was thankful that they were black, because it meant that blood wouldn't show.

"Are you okay?" Hakuren asked the boy as he stood next to him.

"Yah i'm fine," Teito said as he tried to suppress another cough.

"No your not!" Frau said as he noticed the blood that was dripping from between the boys fingers.

"Yes I am," Teito said annoyed at the older man.

"I just need to start walking around a little more and i'll be fine you'll see," Teito told the two of them.

"Fine i'll let you keep walking around, but Hakuren should still go and get both Labrador and Castor, just in case you get worse," Frau said.

"I was going to go and get them from the start, especially after he started coughing," Hakuren told him as he went to go and look for the two.

It was hard to walk, so hard in fact that he needed Frau to support him, especially since with every couple step that he took he ended up coughing.

"I don't care what you say, i'm not going to let you keep walking around. I mean just look at yourself, you can't even stand on your own let alone stand up straight." Frau said.

"I….I can do both of those things," Teito said a bit hesitant.

"Okay, then show me that you can," Frau said as he let go of the younger boy and stepped away.

This was his chance to show the older man that he could stand up and walk without any help from him, Teito thought.

He took a few steps and then stood up tall; as soon as he did, he was bent double and fell to the ground coughing alarmingly hard. Frau ran over to Teito and kneeled down next him.

"You see, I can do it," Teito said between bursts of coughing.

Hakuren, Labrador, and Castor, all saw Teito as he doubled up and fell to the ground and then begin to cough. His coughs weren't normal, they were hard and sounded painful. When they reached the pair that were on the ground, one was coughing and the other had his arms around the one that was coughing trying to calm the boy down.

It was so painful, should it be this painful? Teito thought. Then through all of his panicking he heard someone's voice. It was calm and quiet. He knew this voice but didn't know who it belonged to.

"It's okay, all you have to do is relax your body so that there is no tension in it," The voice said.

That was easier said than done, Teito thought, as he tried to do as the voice told him to do. Slowly ever so slowly he began to relax, as he did so his coughing started to go away. He turned his head to the side and vaguely saw someone that was sitting on the ground next to him. The persons cloths were dirty from him being on the ground.

"You see that wasn't so hard was it?" The man asked.

I hope that he doesn't expect an answer from me, Teito thaught.

When Labrador, Castor, and Hakuren reached the two they stopped.

"How is he doing at the moment?" Labrador asked as he came around to kneel beside Frau.

"I don't know, but he's stopped coughing when I got him to relax his body," Frau told Labrador as he gave Labrador his spot and then sat where the other had just been sitting.

"It seems that he won't be able to walk anymore since he keeps on having attacks whenever he tries," Labrador told all of the other two that were still standing.

"I guess that i'll have to carry him back to the house then," Frau said as he gently picked Teito up and cradled him like a baby to his chest as he started to walk to the house.

Who was this person that was carrying him, Teito thought. He knew this person but couldn't focus enough to remember his name. I'll remember it soon. Then out of nowhere the name of this man came to him.

"...Frau…," it was the last thing he said as he passed out.

"What is it?" Frau asked the boy that he was still holding even though it was night, he refused to leave Teito's side until he woke up again.

He didn't get a response from his most precious person in the world. He looked down and saw that Teito had a small frown on his face, as if he was trying to remember something important but just couldn't remember what it was.

"...Frau… it is you...isn't it?" Teito asked their was still a frown on his face as if he was second guessing himself about the person that was holding him.

"Yes it is me," Frau whispered into the boy's ear.

"I thought so, but why am I inside, the last thing that I remember was that it was light out, now it's dark." Teito said.

"That's because it's night time, you've been sleeping for the past three days," Frau told the boy.

"Oh," Teito said as he opined his eye's and turned his head up so that he could see the person that was holding him.

Out of nowhere he was kissed. It wasn't bad or anything it just surprised him.

"You wont be able to walk anymore," Frua said with a sad smile on his face.

"Really?, I had a feeling that something like this would end up happening," Teito told Frau, he had a sad smile on his face as well.


	14. Chapter 15

I don't own 07 ghost.

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

Chapter 15

"Really?, I had a feeling that something like this would end up happening," Teito told Frau, he had a sad smile on his face as well.

"Are you okay?" Frau asked Teito as he looked down at the bundle in his armes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hot thats all," Teito said even though he was shivering.

Frau put his hand on teito forehead to see if he had a fever, which indeed he did.

"I need to get you to Labrador," Frau said.

"Why's that?" Teito asked

"I'm just a little hot thats all," Teito repeated.

"I know that you feel like that, but your actually really cold right now because you have a fever," Frau told him.

"I...don't...know….what you're…..talking…..about?" Teito said as his consciousness slowly ever so slowly started to fade away.

The last thing that he remembered was feeling like he was being wrapped in more blankets and cared somewhere else.

Frau heard Teito and also noticed when he passed out, it wasn't very hard seeing as he was holding the teen. Now Teito was shivering even though he was now wrapped in all of the blankets that were in the room.

"I'm going to take you to Labrador," Frau said even though Teito couldn't here him.

This was bad, he was trapped in the dark. It was another damn dream, he hadn't had one since the one that Ayanami was in he was sure that he wasn't going to get anymore but alas he was wrong, for here he was in another one. It was very dark he was really hot, in fact it was suffocatingly hot, in the darkness that he couldn't escape from. He was thrashing now and he was tangled in something, that something was a blanket of course, but Teito didn't know that at the time.

Frau finally got to Labrador, the smaller bishop was in the infirmary, he placed teito down on the one of the many beds as Labrador came over to see what was wrong with the teen.

"He woke up a minute ago, he told me that he was very hot, so i put my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, he was so cold; I knew that he was doing just fine the enter night until he woke up," Frau said.

_But he was cold so very, very cold, but why was that, _teito thought, as he opened his eyes. He saw that he wasn't in his room, then he remembered the last thing that he heard before fainting, "I'm going to take you to Labrador," that's what Frau had said. So that means that this must be the infirmary.

"Oh, I see that you have come back to us, but I'm afraid that you still have a bad fever so you must sleep so that you can get through this one, without making your condition worse, by moving around," Labrador said.

"Where's Frau and Hakuren, I would like to see them, if that's possible?" Teito said with a hoarse voice that could hardly be heard.

"It is possible I'll go and get them from the hallway, where they are waiting," Labrador told the teen.

"The two of you can come in know," Labrador said to the two people that were waiting in the hallway.

"Finally!" the two said in unison.

"I'm sorry that it took so long, but his condition was bad, if Frau hadn't noticed, the two of you would still be standing here waiting for me to tell you that you could come and see him. One more thing don't talk for too long, and don't get him excited, upset, angry, or mad." Labrador told them before he let them in to the room.

"We'll make sure not to do that," Hakuren and Frau said as they walked over to the bed and sat down in the chairs that were almost always there for visitors to sit in while they talked to the person that was in the bed, for whatever reason he or she was there.


	15. Chapter 16

I don't own 07 ghost.

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

chapter 16

"we'll make sure not to do that," hakuren and Frau said as they walked over to the bed and sat down in the chairs that were almost always there for visitors to sit in while they talked to the person that was in the bed, for whatever reason he or she was there

"how are you feeling?" Frau asked teito as he was shivering.

"...do...I...look...like….I..am...doing...fine..you...stupid….perverted...bishop?" teito asked the said stupid perverted bishop that had asked the stupid question.

"you have a good point that was a really stupid question," Frau agreed.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" hakuren asked his friend, who looked really pail.

He thought that the boy was going to fall asleep any time now.

"Not..at..the moment," teito replied with a small weak smile that he gave to both of them.

That must have taken every ounce of strength that he hade because after that he fell asleep.

When teito next wok up it was bright and sunny out. He went to push himself up so that he could sit up, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that frau had stopped him from siting up.

"Why can't I sit up?" teito asked.

"I'm not going to stop you from siting up, I was making shore that you didn't get up to fast, now ley back down so that I can help you up." he said as he smiled down at teito.

"Oh, okay I ges that you can help me to sit up. But I'm also going to ges that your also here just in case," teito was cut off mid sentence as a racking cough came up, and he was bent double.

"Ya, just in case this happens," frau said as he called for Labrador to hurry up and get here because this was bad, really bad.

"COME ON LABRADOR WE REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WAIST!" frau hollered at his friend.

Hakuren was the first one to here Frau call for Labrador, and went to see of he could do anything he could help frau with. When he got to the room he never stopped running as he ran over to frau and teito.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" hakuren asked as he sat on the bed next to teito who was still coughing up blood, and was just making a mess in general.

"Yes there is, hakuren can you sit next to him on the and sit him up strait, I don't want him to get hurt because he's bent over while coughing," Frau said as he looked at the teen.

"If that's how I can help you then that's what I'll do,"he said as he sat next to teito in his bed and propped the younger teen up by holding his shoulders in a strong grip.

"I'm sorry that I am so late, I was helping in the hospital, how long has he been like this?" Labrador said.

"For about a minute guess," Frau said.

"I'll go and get his medicine," Labrador said.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own 07 ghost.

**A/N** **Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.**

"What I need you to do is to relax yourself, and let all the tension to leave your body, so that there is nothing there to make you tens," Frau said. and slowly but surely Teito started to relax, and as he did his coughing started to subside as well.

"Know I wasn't expecting this to happen," Labrador said as he walked over from the spot where he had been watching the teen as his coughing slowly started to subside as he followed the older man's instructions.

"Thanks Frau, I'm feeling a little bit better," Teito said, but he was still wheezing from the strain of all the coughing that he had been doing.

"That wheezing that he's doing could turn into another full blown attack, if he doesn't get his medicine," Labrador warned them as he passed Teito's medicine to Frau so that he could give it to him.

"Thanks again," Teito said.

"I'm glad that you're coughing has stopped," Hakuren told Teito as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Labrador and Castor, who at some point came into the room to see what was going on.

"I want to try something, I wonder if I stay calm and relaxed when I try and walk around, will I have another attack?" Teito wondered, out loud to the people in the room.

"That's not a smart idea," Frau said.

"It would be interesting to see if that's the answer." Castor said.

"Yes it would be, but right now he needs to rest." Labrador said.

"But I'm not tired," Teito said with a yawn.

"I think that you are," Frau said.

"Okay I might be a little tired but I don't want to be alone." Teito admitted.

"I know, that you don't want to be left alone," Frau said.

"That's okay, I'll stay right here, and I'm not moving, no matter what," Frau said; aiming the last part straight at Castor, who was looking at him with skepticism on his face. "I mean really I'm not going to do anything and I never will."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you be alone with Teito stupid," Hakuren said, or more like yelled at Frau.

They all looked over at Teito who was laughing at the two blonds that were yelling at each other over whether the two of them were going to stay with Teito.

"Think you for staying with me you two," Teito said to them as he layed down and fell asleep.

"Lab, I thought that you said it wouldn't put him to sleep," Frau said.

"It won't I just added something to it so that he would be well rested in the morning," Labrador replied.

"Oh," was all that Frau could manage to say before Teito garbed his hand in a tight hold,

"I guess that you couldn't make me go even by force four eye's" Frau said, to his friend who looked like he was about to go and drag Frau out of the teens room by force, if it was necessary.

"I guess I can't" Castor said with a frown.

"We'll just leave the two of you for know," Castor said, and Labrador smiled in agreement at the two.

"At least he's sleeping soundly tonight," Hakuren said.

"Yeah, thats a relief," Frau said as he sighed in agreement.

"He turned back to look at Teito, he really is sleeping soundly," Frau said as he picked teito up and sat on the bed with Teito still in his arms, he made sure that the teen was wrapped in a blanket before he held him close to him.

Hakuren just smiled and sat in the chair and watched the two. It was nice to see the two of them like this, with nothing bad happening, and with Teito just sleeping peacefully in Frau's arms like nothing was wrong, like he had never got sick in the first place.

"This feeling, what is it? It feels cold, but why would I be feeling cold, when I'm inside?" Teito thought as he opined his eyes to see a pair or azure ones looking back at him.

"Oh," Teito said groggily as he looked up at Frau, "that's why it was slightly cold Teito slurred his words," seeing as he was still mostly asleep, then a wave of dizziness came over him and he fell back asleep.

"Hay, Hakuren can you git me some more blankets I don't want Teito to git sick and he just told me that he was slightly cold," Frau asked the teen.

"Ya, I'll go and get some more blankets, for the two of you." Hakuren said, and then he walked out of the room to look for some more blankets.

"I think that Labrador would have some spare blankets that I could have," Hakuren said as he walked to the infirmary to go and ask Labrador for some. He didn't know why he new that the smaller bishop would be in the infirmary, but he just new.

"Hay, Labrador do you have any extra blankets that I could have, for two people that can't be separated, even if their lives depended on it," Hakuren said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I do, but you can have them if I can come with you," Labrador said.

"I don't see any harm in you coming along with me, as long as you know who doesn't come along, I think that it'll be alright."

"Oh, I see what you mean," Labrador said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't be alive if he came along," Hakuren said.

Labrador raised an eyebrow in response to what he was just told.

Hakuren looked over and thought about what he had just said and turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Oh good lord, that came out wrong," Hakuren said as he face palmed.

"What I meant to say was that they are cuddling and that's all," Hakuren quickly explained to Labrador who was listening to the teen.

"I figured that was what you probably meant, but thought that I should let you explain what you mean," Labrador said with a smile on his face.

"Here we are," Hakuren said as he opening the door so that the petite bishop could enter the room with the blankets.

"Hakuren, Frau said in quite but annoyed voice, why did you bring Lab with you, I only asked for blankets, not for another person," Frau said.

"Sorry it was the only way that I could get them for you, it was like an exchange of sorts," Hakuren said in an equally quiet voice.

"Oh," was all that Frau said.

Lab can you bring those over her pleas, Teito needs them," Frau said.

"Yes I'm on my way over to you," Labrador said as he crossed the room with Hakuren following him to where the bed was.

" Here can you pick Teito up for a moment so that I can put two of the blankets over me, and then the other two can be wrapped around Teito," Frau said.

"I'll get Teito," Labrador said as he tried to pick the teen up.

But Teito didn't want to be taken away from his bishop.

"Mine," Teito said as he felt himself being moved away from Frau.

Frau heard the teen and smiled, were being a little possessive tonight aren't we, Frau said with another smile.

"It's alright Teito, Frau told him, you can come right back to me as soon as I put these blankets on me so that you aren't cold anymore," Frau said gently.

"You promise?" Teito asked sleepily.

"Yes I promise," Frau replied to the teen.

"All right I'm all done," Hakuren said.

And then Teito felt himself being put back where he had first been, only know he wasn't cold, it might of been because of the two blankets that he was on top of, but that didn't matter because he felt safe again, then he felt blankets being placed on top of him, he was warm once again, and he drifted back to sleep.

"How is he doing," Hakuren asked Labrador as he exited the room that the two were in.

"He should wake up within a couple of days," Labrador told the teen as he walked down the hall.

"You can go in, I'm sure that Frau would like some company as well as someone to talk to," Labrador said. But Hakuren was already in the room before the bishop could finish what he was saying.

Frau looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hi Hakuren. can you tell me how long it's been since I have been sitting here?" Frau said when he saw who it was.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N** Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dream, and words that are only in italicized are what they are thinking.

I don't own 07 ghost.

"Hi, Hakuren. Can you tell me how long it's been since I have been sitting here?" Frau said when he saw who it was.

"It's been almost a week," was Hakuren's response.

"Hakuren I need you to go and get Lab, right now," Frau suddenly said.

"Why?" was Hakuren's confused reply.

"I don't have the time to answer you right now, I JUST NEED YOU TO GO AND GET LAB NOW!" was Frau's answer.

"I'm on it," he said as he ran out of the room.

"Teito, come on open your eye's for me,you can do it, i know that you do it, come on," Frau coaxed the teen encouragingly as he gently patted the boys face to get him to wake up.

It was working because he felt the teen move slightly in response to frau patting the teens face. Slowly he saw emerald eyes open and look up at him a small smile on the teens face, as he focused on who he was looking at.

When hakuren left the room he started to run. He had never seen that look on the blond's face before, not in all the time that he had been at the church not once. He literally ran into Labrador who was also running, but in the direction of the bedroom that he had just come from.

"Are you alright?" Labrador asked hakuren as he helped the younger man up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hakuren said.

"That's good, pardon me but i have to get going," Labrador said, and started running again in the direction of Teito's bedroom, Hakuren following right behind him.

Frau was so relieved to see that the brat had opened his eye's that he hugged him gently repeatedly thanking the chief of heaven that the person that he cared and loved most in his entire life was awake and hugging him back.

"I sent Hakuren to go and get Lab, once they come back Lab can look at you to make sure that you are alright Teito," Frau said as he healed the teen close and gave him a kiss on his lips and after that went back to holding the teen close.

"Labrador had made it to the door before hakuren did, and waited for a minute before he opened the door so that frau could do what he needed to do with out being bothered, but the door was still open a crack so that the two could see what was going on inside."Labrador knocked on the door twice so that Frau knew that it was him.

"Come in," Frau said.

Labrador ran over to Teito who was still being held by Frau.

"Teito can you tell me how you are feeling right know?" Labrador asked.

"I guess that I'm alright at the moment Labrador"…. there was a strangled sound that came from the teen as he doubled over unable to stay sitting up.

"Frau I need you to put him on the ground so that he can cough without making a mess on the bed, just hold him up, I'm going to git his medicine" Labrador said, hakuren you stay with them, alright Lab, I was going to do that anyway, was his response.

Frau put Teito on the ground in an upright position, then sat down next to the teen, he began to gently pat the boy's back to help him get whatever it was that was in his throat out of it, this is going to be both painful and messy, there was no mistake about it.

"Hakuren come and sit on his other side, I was wondering of you could pound on his back for me, if I do it there would be more damage that I made then there is without me doing it," Frau explained.

"Yes I will," Hakuren said as he crouched next to his friend and gave him two hard wackes on the back.

That helped Teito to cough out whatever it was that was in his throat on to the floor.

Frau was right it was painful and messy, he knew because he heard the teen moan after he ejected it from his thorough and then collapsed onto Frau's lap, he also new that it was messy, because there was blood everywhere leading from the object that had been in the teens throat, there was also blood all over the teens face.

"Hay Lab since you are over there can you get me a wet washcloth so that I can clean Teito's face, so that he's more comfortable then he is now," asked.

In response a wet washcloth flew through the air and hit him in the face; "Thanks," Frau said as he propped the teen up against the bed and started to clean his face as he gently hummed a nameless tune.

All that Teito felt after he had the fit was a sore throat and something being wiped along his face, it was cold, which felt good on his burning skin, then he heard someone humming a tune that he thought he new but he couldn't place it for some reason it sounded familiar, but he didn't know why that was.

He slowly opened his eyes and just like the last time he found a pair of azure blue eyes looking at him. there was concern and worry in them, and he didn't think that they were supposed to show their true feelings so easily to people.

"Hay Lab he's conscious but looks exhausted as well," Frau said.

"Don't let him fall asleep again what ever you do, he must not fall asleep, do you hear me frau don't let him go back to sleep!." Labrador commanded frau. so that the blond bishop would know how important it was not to let Teito fall asleep.

"Hey there Teito," Frau said in his special voice that was for Teito and Teito alone, "i need you to stay looking at me no matter what you feel or hear, all that you need to do is to look at me and only at me okay," Frau said.

"Okay," it was harsh raspy and sounded painful to the blond's ears. but the fact that Teito had chosen him to be the person he spoke to it meant so much to him. Especially in the brunets current condition, which was really bad.

It started with a low-grade fever but had steadily got worse, at least he didn't have to go and get Labrador. The petite bishop had decided to stay in the room just in case anything else happened to the teen that he needed to help frau with, this was why he had stayed. the low-grade fever had turned into a life threatening one. So when he heard frau say that Teito had gained consciousness he had to keep Teito awake at all costs.

"How do you feel Teito, Frau asked, you don't need to speak just nod or shake to answer my questions unless you can't answer it with a nod or shake of your head, okay?" Frau asked.

"Teito nodded"

"Are you warm?" Frau asked.

"A shake"

"Are you cold"

"A node"

"How cold are you, on a scale of 1 to 10. one being vary and ten being not so much, I'm sorry but your going to have to answer my question out loud," Frau said.

"4," it was one word, one that made Frau look over at someone else.

"You know what this means don't you?" Labrador asked.

"Yes I do, I'll go and get the blankets," Frau said. some blankets had been folded by the fireplace getting warm so that they could be used for just this reason.

"Okay I've got them," Frau said as he walked back over to the bed and placed them on a chair.

"I'm ready whenever you are Frau said. we'll do it on three, Labrador said. okay 1...2...3… when they reached 3 Labrador pulled the blankets off of Teito, they were quickly replaced by the ones that frau had taken from by the fireplace, they were so hot that they made Teito moan in pleasure, because he was finally warm."

The sound that the teen had mad worried both of the bishops that were looking down at him.

"What?" Teito managed before wincing in pain, "Can I have something to drink?" Teito asked and then winced again.

"Of course," Frau said, I'll just go and get something for you, he turned to leave, but was surprised when he was halted by a small hot hand that was clinging on to his, it was a surprisingly tight grip, it basically told the two men that were there that he wasn't going to be separated from the blond.

"I'll go and get it you just stay here and make sure he doesn't fall asleep," Labrador said with a smile.

"Think you Lab," Frau said with a sigh as he sat down on the floor so that he was almost at eye level with the teen. He placed a kiss on the teens forehead, and smiled as the teen gave a small smile of his own.

Teito still hadn't let go of the blond's hand, he was afraid that if he did then he would be left without anyone to protect him from things that he had no hope in protecting himself from.

Labrador walked back into the room with a cup of medicine that he had put together for Teito, it would help with his sore throat and it would also help with his fever. Labrador walked to the other side of the bead and sat in the chair. as frau went to help him sit up he was surprised that he didn't cough, there was no blood none at all, it was a relief for Teito, he sat up Frau's arm was still around his shoulders to give him support as Labrador pushed the cup against the teens lips and Teito was happy to notice that the liquid was soothing and made him feel uncomfortably hot under all of the blankets that were put on him so that his fever would break, and it had done just that.

Teito began to wriggle his way out from under the blankets to get away from the heat that made him way to hot for his comfort.

"That was fast, I didn't think that it would work so fast," Frau said, I'll have to think Castor for the idea.

"I think that he said that his mother did that once when he was really sick," Labrador said.


	18. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Italicized and bolded words are part of Teito's dreams, and words that are only in italics are what they are thinking.

Night was coming, and Teito hated the night. He hated it so much because it meant that he would unwillingly fall asleep no matter how much he tried to stay awake. Teito went back to the room that he shared with his best friend Hakuren.

"_Great I'm going to have a hell of a time trying to wake up from these damn nightmares"._ Teito thought as he put his pajamas on and got ready for bed. As soon as he closed his eyes Teito was in that dream. The one from the past.

Hakuren was worried about his friend. No matter how bad Teito's nightmares got he couldn't get him to wake up. He even went so far as to fill a bucket with cold water and dumped it over his friend's head. That did absolutely nothing except to get everything wet. Hakuren decided that he should ask one of the three bishops that had always helped him with his seemingly troubled friend. Hakuren was startled awake by a scream; he looked over to the other side of the room where his friend was thrashing and screaming in his bed. _This is bad, it's worse than usual, I might have to pin him down this time,_ Hakuren thought.

"But who should I ask for help?" he asked himself aloud.

He was going to have to ask the bishops for help.

The nightmares that Teito always got from when he was in the military, were always bad. But this one was the worst one out of all the ones that he had ever had.

**In Teito's Dream!**

_**"He was running, he knew that if he stopped for even a minute to get his breath back he would be dead." So, he kept on running. The people that he was running from were from the military. They wanted him dead for running away, and for not following orders.**_

Hakuren quickly made up his mind; even though he didn't want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night, he needed help. Praying that Teito wouldn't accidently hurt himself while he was gone, he quickly left to find help.

Hakuren knew where the bishop's rooms were. He and Teito would often have breakfast with the three bishops. He knocked on Frau's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he heard a sleepy voice ask.

"It's Hakuren," he replied in a hurried voice.

"Oh,. what do you want?" he asked. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's Teito," he replied.

"What has he done in the middle of the night that made you come all the way up here to wake me up?" Frau asked.

"Well you know how he has recurring nightmares each night?" Hakuren asked

"Yes, I know." Was Frau's answer. By now the bishop had made it to his bedroom door and opening it he found a frantic Hakuren.

"I can normally calm him down by talking to him in his sleep. But tonight, I need help, because he's thrashing around and screaming," Hakuren told the older man. Desperation was plane on his face; he wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.

That was enough for Frau. "Okay I'll go and get Caster and Labrador, and we'll meet you down in your room," promised Frau.

Hakuren nodded and ran back to the room where his friend was sleeping.


End file.
